Lo que hace un recuerdo
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: Muchas veces hacemos cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos. O sentimos cosas que no tenemos el valor de decir. A veces tenemos ambas y un recuerdo nos ayuda a expresarnos.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que hace un recuerdo:**

Meses de que ella habia vuelto a vivir con nosotros. Y yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Habia pensado que la había olvidado, pero aquella tarde en la que aparecio me di cuenta de que me habia estado mintiendo. Seguía igual de enamorado como lo estuve hace dos años, al principio no la habia soportado y cada vez que podia se lo dejaba en claro. ¿Por que había vuelto? ¿Por que cuando estaba logrando olvidarla? Era estúpido que pensara nunca hubiese vuelto yo la seguría amando con la misma intensidad. ¿Pero aquien trataba de engañar? Ella nunca se fijaría en un mounstro como yo, ella era tan hemosa.

Ahora me encuentro aquí. Practicando unos pasos de baile junto a ella, para una competencia de baile que se le ocurrio hacer a Miguel Angel. ¿Por que se le ocurrio que esto sería una buena idea para pasar el viernes todos juntos? No tengo idea, pero nunca entiendo como a ese cabeza hueca se le ocurren esas cosas. Para mi desgracia el Sensei estuvo deacuerdo y nos prohibio faltar. Estoy jodido. Maldición, lo último que necesitaba era tenerla tanto tiempo cerca.

Continuamos prácticando, llevabamos horas así. Nunca había bailado, bueno nunca algo así, era como una especie de Tango. Para mejorar mi suerte ese fue el baile que nos tocó hacer. Tomé su mano y la hice girar, la agarre por la cintura y la acerqué a mí. Maldito final. La tengo tan cerca, solo unos centímetros más y estaría besandola.

''Bien, podemos descansar. Creo que ya estamos listos. Lo hicistes bien. '' dijo ella separándose de mí, tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me sentí felíz, yo había hecho eso.

Vi como iba a salir del Dojo, ahí habiamos estado prácticando, y por alguna razón que desconosco sentí la necesidad de detenerla. Lo hice. Agarre su mano e hice que se volteara para mirarme. Me miraba confundida, quería respuestas, pero ni siquiera yo las tenía.

''¿Recuerdas la noche que empezamos a llevarnos bien? '' le pregunté.

''Claro, esa noche fue muy divertída. '' dijo con una sonrisa.

Y sí que había sido divertída, la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y de eso ya iban dos años. Mis hermanos y yo habiamos salido a hacer patrullaje, como todas las noches y cuando llegamos a la guarida ella iba de salida. Yo aún desconfiaba de ella así que me disfrazé y la seguí, era de noche así que nadie se fijaría en mí. A mitad de camino me escubrió, eso me pasa por subestimar a mi objetivo, discutimos y me negé a creerle así que le dije que la seguiría, ella no estaba complacida con mi desconfianza asía que accedió. Fuimos a un bar, tomamos unas copas y al final terminamos cantando en un kareoke. ¿Como pasó eso? Hasta el día de hoy sigo sin tener idea.

Hablando de ideas, una llegó a mi mente al recordar el kareoke. Eso no es lo mío, yo no soy cursi, pero ya no se que más hacer. Además estamos solos, mi otros hermanos y el Sensei salieron a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa. Nadie se daría cuenta así que comenze a cantar.

''Mientras brillen las estrellas y los ríos corran hacia el mar.

Hasta el día en que tú vuelves, sé que no te dejare de amar.

Si escucharas mi lamento, si me vieras volverias.

Ya he pagado un alto precio, por el mal que yo te hacía.

Soy culpable ya lo se y estoy arrepentido, te pido.

Imaginamen sin ti y regresaras a mí.

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy, que no podré sobre vivir.

Imagíname sin ti, cuando mires mi retrato.

Si algo en tí queda de mí, regresa por favor.

Imagíname sin tí.

Se ha borrado mi sonrisa y la lluvia no ha cesado.

Si supieras como duele el no tenerte aquí a mi lado.

Soy culpable ya lo se y estoy arrepentído, y te pido.

Imegíname sin tí y regeresaras a mí.

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy, que no podré sobrevivir.

Imagíname sin tí, cuando mires mi retrato.

Si algo en tí queda de mí, regresa porfavor.

Imagíname sin tí.

Soy culpable ya lo sé y estoy arrepentido, y te pido.

Imagíname sin tí y regresarás a mí.

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy que no podré sobre vivir.

Imagíname sin tí, cuando mires mi retrato.

Si algo en tí queda de mí, regresa porfavor.

Imagíname sin tí. ''

Terminé de cantar. Ella me veia sorprendida. Acaricie su mejilla, ella no se movio. Una sonrisa triste se abrió paso en mi rostro sin yo quererlo, es que no pude evitarlo; el pensamiento estaba presente en mi mente, muy claro. Ella nunca iba a responder mis sentimientos, pero aún así sentí necesario expresar los míos. Mi mano bajó hasta su mandíbula, la acerqué a mí y besé su frente. Le di la esplada y me dispuse a salir. Antes de poder dar un paso más ella tiro de mi mano, tuve que verla nuevamente a la cara y se le veia molesta y confundida.

''¿Por que la canción? '' pregunto seriamente.

''Porque es lo que siento. Me gustas. '' esas palabras fueron las más difíciles de decir rn mi vida. ''Solo quería que lo supieras. '' ella se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla.

''Tu tambien me gustas. '' ahora sí mi mente me estaba jugando sucio. ''En serio me gustas Rapha. ''

''¿No te molesta que sea una tortuga mutante? '' estaba confundido y sorprendido. ''Se que soy guapo, pero no soy humano. '' mi comentario narcisista solo consiguio que ella riera.

''¿No te molesta que sea humana? '' pregunto rodeando mi cuello con sus manos. ''Yo se que soy guapa, pero no soy una tortuga mutante. ''

Le iba a reclamar el que se burlara de mí, pero antes de que pudiera ella me besó. La tomé por la cintura y la acerque más a mí. Era mi primer beso, pero estaba seguro de que no sería el último. Sus labios eran lo más suave que nunnca jamás había tocado. Tenian un delicioso sabor a cerezas. Pase una de mis manos por su pelo para profundizar el beso. Ella se aguantó con más fuerza a mi cuello. Estaba felíz, ella estaba conmigo, al fin conmigo y solo conmigo.

Desde la puerta del dojo habían cuatro sombras mirando la escena. Llevaban rato ahí.

''Parece que Rapha tiene novia. '' dijo el genio.

''Ojala eso le quite lo gruñón. Ya me tiene mi hermosa cabecita desfigurada con tanto golpe. '' se quejó Miguelángel sobandose la cabeza.

''¿Deberíamos decirles que llegamos? '' preguntó Leonardo.

''Tu hermano al fin consiguio el amor. '' dijo Splinter con una sonrisa melancólica. Sus hijos estaban creciendo muy rápido. ''Dejenlos, ya se darán cuenta. '' dijo caminando a su cuarto. Necesitaba meditar, tenia una plática muy importante de padre a hijos, ya tenian edad para la plática. Tambien tenia que pensar en un ejercicio para que Raphael mejorara su percepción, llevaban ahí casi 20 minutos y el ni cuenta se había dado. Pero eso lo pensaría luego. Ahora lo importante era que su hijo era felíz.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que leyeron el primer cap. Se suponía que era un shot, pero una chica me dejo un review y me dijo que no había descrito la chica, yo lo leí y dije ¡OYE! tiene razón. así que aquí tienen otro cap para compensar lo que se me olvido.

**Aclaratoria**:

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda lo que les dije de la noche de baile? Pues la cancelaron. ¿Porque? No tengo idea, pero tampoco me interesa. La verdad es que me dio coraje al principio, después de tanto fajarme practicando, da igual. No voy a desaprovechar el viernes. No le dijimos nada a mis hermanos ni a mi Sensei de lo sucedido, no tienen por que saber de mi vida privada, aún. Hablé con ella y decidimos hacer algo divertido... ir a bar en el que cantamos kareoke, complacida ella aceptó.

''Paso por ti en una hora. '' le dije, acompañándola a la salida.

''No. ''

''¿Por que? '' le pregunte molesto y confundido.

''Recogeme en dos, una no me da tiempo para nada. '' dijo sonriendo. Yo rodé los ojos.

''Esta bien. '' dije resignado. ''Pero espero que la espera valga la pena . ''

''Nos vemos en dos horas, Raphael. '' fue lo que dijo antes de salir, ignorando por completo lo que le dije.

Dos horas después me encontraba frente a su casa, llevaba esperando por ella unos quince minutos. No podía quejarme, después de todo fui a buscarla media hora antes. Tienen que entenderme, ¡La espera me estaba matando! Sin poder esperar más bajé de a moto y entré a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, eso me asustó un poco.

''¿Lory? '' no hubo respuesta. Camine por la planta baja de la casa, pero nada. Asustado por a falta de respuestas subí al segundo piso. ''Lorelai. '' pero nada. Camine hasta donde quedaba su habitación y abrí la puerta. Por fin pude respirar.

Ella estaba frente a espejo maquillándose, o dándose los últimos retoques. Suspiré fastidiado al ver que llevaba los audífonos puestos, por eso no me había escuchado. La miré y definitivamente quedé impresionado. Loralei. Mi hermosa Loralei. Sonreí como un idiota ante ese pensamiento. Realmente se veía hermosa. Su cabello negro que usualmente se encontraba recogido ahora se encontraba suelto, era largo hasta media espalda y tenia unas vueltas rebeldes. Su hermoso cuerpo color canela estaba siendo cubierto por un corto y muy escotado traje color carmín. ¿Ella habrá entendido que la venia a buscar en moto?

''¡¿Raphael que haces aquí?! '' upss había olvidado que ella no sabía que estaba ahí.

''Por que hace media hora que te estoy esperando y estaba empezando a preocuparme. '' ella sonrió y yo no pude mas que sonrojarme. Voltee el rostro para que no lo viera, pero ella es muy lista.

Se acercó y agarró mi rostro con sus manos, me obligó a mirarla. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado, pero la sombra hacía que sus ojos amarillentos resaltaran. Y ese lápiz labial rojo sangre me estaba volviendo loco. La mire directo a los ojos y la besé. A principio el beso fue suave, pero luego se fue tornando intenso. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire.

''¿La espera valió la pena? '' preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada.

''Creo que quedé debiendole a ambas. '' dije volviendo a besarla. ''¿Nos vamos? ''

''Si. ''

''¿Enserio vas a montarte así vestida en la moto? '' agarré el ruedo del traje y jugué con él. Parece que la puse nerviosa porque me alejó la mano con brusquedad. Yo solo pude reír en voz alta, se había visto cómica.

''Vamos tarde. '' dijo saliendo de su cuarto, la seguí.

Llegamos al lugar y se encontraba tan lleno y oscuro como siempre, eso era una ventaja para mí, no es buena idea que entré a lugares con mucha iluminación. Bailamos, sus caderas moviéndose peligrosamente, su cabello tan sensualmente alborotado y sus hermosas piernas danzando al compás de la música. Estubimos así por horas. Cansados de tanto bailar nos sentamos, hablamos y bebimos una que otra copa, ¿por que negarlo?, me gustaba darme una copita de vez en cuando. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y todavía andábamos en la rumba. Desgraciadamente teníamos que irnos ya, o mis hermanos y mi padre empezarían a preocuparse. Ellos piensan que no me importa lo que sienten, pero eso no es verdad, es solo que quiero tener mi espacio y cierto líder no me lo da.

Nos montamos en la moto y comenzamos el viaje de regreso a la guarida. Ella se quedaría hoy con nosotros, después de todo para algo tiene una habitación. Llegamos al garaje, deje la moto y entramos a las alcantarillas. El camino fue silencioso, pero cómodo. Lory iba un poco más adelante que yo y lo agradezco en estos momentos. Ella iba caminando cuando su tacón quedó mal ubicado sobre una pequeña piedrecita. Las alcantarillas no son seguras al menos no del todo, tienen muchos túneles y pozos. Gracias a mis reflejos pude sujetarla antes de que cayera en un pozo de no menos de diez pies de profundidad. La jalé de la cintura y la pegué contra la pared. Mi respiración y la suya estaban agitadas. Buen susto el que nos llevamos esta noche.

''Gracias. '' me dijo en apenas sun susurro, le temblaban las piernas y las manos, en serio se había asustado.

''No hay nada que agradecer. Siempre estaré para cuidarte. '' acaricié su mejilla y bese su frente.

Ella abrazó mi cuello y enterró su cabeza en el mismo. Yo la abracé, aproveché el momento para calmarme, al igual que ella. Nos quedamos así un rato. Justo iba a decirle que deberíamos seguir cuando sentí un beso en mi cuello. Me tomó por sorpresa y me sobresalté un poco. Sentí otro beso en mi cuello, pero esta vez también sentí sus dientes jugando. Esto tenia que ser una broma. Saqué su cabeza de mi cuello y la besé, la besé como nunca lo había hecho. La besé con pasión y deseo. La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí hasta no dejar ningún tipo de espacio entre nosotros. Mis manos pasearon por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos, la levanté e inmediatamente ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas. Le besé el cuello, el hombro incluso llegue a besar parte de su pecho, la que el escote dejaba expuesta. La escuché soltar un gemido y volvimos a besarnos. Sentí como bajaba sus manos de manera peligrosa. Todo ese sentimiento era muy abrumador. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y adivinen que... terminé rompiendo los tubos de los que me estaba sujetando.

El agua comenzó a caernos encima, doy gracias que eran tubos de agua limpia. Lo único que me faltaba era que mis hermanos aparecieran por ahí. Dicho y hecho, vimos tres figuras caminar hacia nosotros de entre las sombras. Si hubiese apostado hubiese ganado, frente a mí se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Leonardo; el intrépido, Donatello; el genio bobo y por último pero no por eso mejor, Miguelángel; el zoquete y payaso. No pudo irme peor, el momento que estaba tan caliente y me cae agua fría encima, literalmente y luego para completar llegan los guarda espaldas, o los agua fiestas. Como quieran llamarles, yo los llamo de ambas maneras.

''Raphael. ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? '' preguntó el líder.

''¿La hora de no escuchar tus sermones? '' le pregunté de manera sarcástica. Él solo me miró molesto, pero no hizo comentario.

''Son exactamente las tres de la madrugada Raphael. ''

''Gracias por iluminarme Donni. '' dije con sarcasmo, nuevamente.

''¿Que le paso al tubo, bro? '' preguntó Mikey.

''Raphael es un salvaje. '' para mi desgracias las palabras de Lory me hicieron sonrojarme.

''¿Tu lo rompistes? '' preguntó Leo sin poder creérsela.

''Genial, ahora tendré que arreglarlo. '' dijo Donni sacando las herramientas de su mochila, con la que siempre anda.

''¿Por que no esperas a que los encargados de las alcantarillas bajen a hacerlo? '' preguntó Mikey inocentemente.

''Por que no sería bueno que pasaran por aquí, está muy cerca de la guarida. '' explico Leo.

''Oye, bro. '' llamó Mikey al de rojo.

''¿Mhm? ''

''¿Que hacias con tu novia? ''

''Nada que te importe. '' respondí como un buen idiota, después de par de minutos caí en cuenta. Mikey y los demás me miraban de manera pícara y Lory se rió en voz baja. Definitivamente esa seria una noche que recordaría en un futuro, el cual espero que sea muy lejano.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado **DEJEN REVIEWS, O INSULTOS. LO QUE QUIERAN. :p**


End file.
